


(Cover) Veronica Mars and the Case of the Missing Engagement Ring: A Tiny LoVe Adventure by EllieBear

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Eight-year-old Veronica Mars is always on the lookout for an adventure. Too bad her best friend Logan isn't always game.





	(Cover) Veronica Mars and the Case of the Missing Engagement Ring: A Tiny LoVe Adventure by EllieBear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Veronica Mars and the Case of the Missing Engagement Ring: A Tiny LoVe Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144598) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/45098756921/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

   


End file.
